fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mona
Mona is a girl who is still in high school but she has worked a variety of jobs in Diamond City. She has worked in a pizzeria mainly. She seems to have a crush on Wario and appears to be his very first love interest. There has been no signs that the crush is reciprocal. Of all of Wario's workers she's his favorite. When Wario and Mona's storys come together in a WarioWare game, they are seen kissing. Game Appearances Puzzle on blobs? She appers to be playtable character in Warioware:puyo pop Power moves *Pizza Attack: She thorws pizza boxes on the screen. *Gelato Blast: She jumps over the river of melted Gelato and spins around. *Rock out: She plays her gutar,and cause the song symbals apper. *Blur of Light: She used her baton and spins it while the light shines on her face. *Mona bloosom: She closed her eyes,while the falling heart shaped petals fall. NRL Player Mona is a player on the Wario Muscles team on the multiplayer wii sports game Mario Rugby League. She is a speedy character with good skill and poor strength. Her special skill is to throw a pizza as an extended tackle. Singalong Boys vs Girls! Mona makes her debut in the Mario Singalong! Series in Mario Singalong Boys vs Girls! where she is a member of the girls team, she reappeared in Mario Singalong Rocks! and in Mario Singalong Down Under! she was an unlockable character, to unlock her you had to sing Holly Valance "Kiss Kiss" in Karoke mode at least once. Saviour of Stars Mona appears as a damsel in distress in Wario & Geno: Saviour of the Stars, alongside the Star Spirits and Wario's money. She was kidnapped by King Dedede to protect her from the real villian who wanted to kill her for unknown reasons, and it was Wario's secondary goal to free her. Super smash Bros. Mona recently was announced as a playable character in Super smash Bros. Crisis, becoming the third Wario-related character (the others being Wario and Waluigi.) Neither her special moves nor her final smash have been revealed yet. Also, the trio appear in Super Smash Bros. Colossal, all representing the WarioWare Series. Mona's final smash is 'Pizza Toss'. Super Smash Heroes She Will Make A Non-Playable Cameo In The Game During The Mario Vs. Peach Fight. Wario Team She is in Team Wario, as a speed character. Super Girls Mona appears in Super Girls, with high stats. She has nines on her clothes, body, and hair. Her worst category is her lips, with a seven. She has the second-highest score, right below Candy Kong. Super Girls 2 Mona will be returning in the next Super Girls game, Super Girls 2. New Super Mario Baseball Mona appears in New Super Mario Baseball on Wario's team. Her stats are still unknown. In the introduction, Mona and Wario are seen making out in the baseball closet. Once they are revealed, Wario is shoked, but Mona closes the door. Sounds coming from the closet door after it is closed indicate that they continue kissing. A Hot Battle Mona appears in Super Duper Smash Bros. as a playable character from the Wario Series. She is ranked second on the tier, due to her fighting technique, light weight physical attacks, and looking hot while doing it all. Gallery Mona 3D By Eltario.png Monascooter.gif Mona WWMM$.png Category: Super Smash Bros.: Crisis Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Forever Series Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Females Category:Wario Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam